Falling Into Warmth
by Arnaii
Summary: C.A. Cupid finds herself heartbroken after Dexter admits to still be in love with Raven Queen... Even when she's with Apple now. Blondie's there to support her friend, but they might discover the source of the warmth within themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Cupid leaned on the balcony of her and Blondie's dorm, looking into the peaceful sunset that painted the skyline with yellow, orange and shades of blue that went darker as time passed by. However, things weren't as peaceful in the pink haired girl's head, not in the slighest!

It was almost painfully ironic how the future Goddess of Love could help her friends in resolving their own issues but didn't seem to be able to put order in her own love life. Of course she was more than happy with helping others follow their True Hearts and find love, but... Cupid felt lonely.

Today she and every other fairytale in the Castleteria witnessed the love confession of Apple White to none other than Raven Queen and... Dexter saw the whole thing, from when the purple haired witch admitted to reciprocate Apple's feelings to the kiss that followed after both girls' lovesick exchange of words.

She smiled, clapped and cherished Ever After High's new power couple, but when Cupid looked at Dexter all of her cheers vanished into pity. The heartbreak in his eyes was painful to see, but Cupid still had hope they would hold love in place of pain, love for _her_.

That hope dissipated the minute she heard those words, the words that chained her to her role. The scene rolling in her head like a movie.

Dexter had awkwardly congratulated Apple and Raven before leaving the Castleteria. Cupid stayed a while longer, to both not seem suspicious and to actually enjoy the moment. Once she dubbed it the right time, she left for Dexter's room to console the boy. Cupid found Dexter sitting on his bed at the verge of crying and immediately flew next to him. He started sobbing while the pink haired maiden rubbed soothing cirlces on his back.

After a while like this, the boy finally recovered the ability to speak and started ranting a monologue of how much he desired to be with Raven. The daughter of Eros had been listening attentively, attempting to ignore the growing ache in her chest.

" _I will always love Raven-_ " Dexter said, sending Cupid into a loss of words. And that's how she felt, _lost_.

Now here she was, utterly desolated trying to relay on resignation. Something her father had taught Cupid over the years was that before loving someone else, she had to love and maintain a healthy relationship with herself. Okay, she'd been ignoring that one the whole while but now is when her Dad's advice came in handy. She had to let go of the idea of her and Dexter being together if she wanted to be happy, because there was no way he was beating _Apple White_ of all people and it was certain to become a vicious cycle that, sooner or later, would bring her down and _that_ wasn't good at all.

Cupid rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm herself down and groaned greatly annoyed by the complication that her love life consisted of.

 _Guess even the Gods struggle to find their love_ , she thought.

In that precise moment the door swung open and entered a radiant Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks, MirrorPad in hand and purse hanging of her right shoulder, "Hi, Cupid! Oh, I just got an interview with Raven and Apple that will _BLOW_ the MirrorNet." spoke the blonde while taking off her high heels.

Cupid turned around and gave the best smile she could muster, "Hey, Blondie! And it'll be rolling on the MirrorNet tomorrow, right? I wouldn't miss it for anything!" she chimed hoping the blonde wouldn't notice her lack of cheer.

"Even better, we'll watch it tonight! Ha, advantages of-"

 _Good. She didn't notice._

"-being my roommate. But let's get to the part where you tell me why you're sad."

 _Or maybe she did._

One of the many things about Blondie was that she could spot a fake smile (be it for hiding sadness or just being false) when she saw it. As a reporter the blonde had a great sensitivity to these kind of stuff. The fact the girl was also one of her closest friends made it even easier for Blondie to know whether the winged girl felt sad or stressed and just that had happened. Cupid should have known better.

The pink haired girl sighed and rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand, giving up before having denied anything. Blondie sitted on the edge of her own bed and patted the spot right next to her, motioning Cupid to sit and spill whatever was bothering her friend.

Cupid walked over and sat, giving a ¡n even longer sigh, "Things between Dexter and I will never be. I'm pretty sure of it now."

Blondie perked an eyebrow, confused. She knew of Cupid's crush on Dexter but she couldn't quite understand what the other girl meant by what she said, "What do you mean? Raven's with Apple now so there shouldn't be anything on your way to get him."

The other girl's lips tightened into a thin line before speaking, "Hexactly. When I went to his room to support him and everything he said he would always love Raven, but Raven loves Apple and vice versa. Can you imagine how _much_ damage I would be doing to myself if I kept crushing on him?"

 _Hex, she's right_ , was what crossed Blondie's mind. Instead, she chose a more subtle way of agreeing with Cupid, "That's just not right. I can actually imagine it and you being the one who suffers the most it's not okay with me at all."

Cupid nodded ever after so slightly and closed her eyes for a second to prevent tears from forming.

Blondie immediately took Cupid's hands on her own, making the pink haired girl look at her dead in the eye, "Cupid, when you told me about your crush on Dexter and told me his crush was Raven, all I did was to hope that he laid his gaze upon you and realized what a truly beautiful heart he held. But Dexter was blind enough to not see how obvious Raven and Apple were and even more blind not to notice you." the blonde paused to make sure the other was fully grasping the concept, "I'm really happy for Raven and Apple, but I also think that Dexter wasn't the guy for you. I honestly believe you can move on and find a love that not only corresponds you, but makes you feel just right about what you have. You deserve no less, honey!"

Blondie's speech warmed Cupid's heart and the girl did not waste any time in throwing her body towards the blonde to wrap her in a bear hug, sporting a smile that would make Kitty and all her family purr in delight, "Oh, Blondie thanks for that, I think you're right it wasn't meant to be. I'll just keep him as a friend and move on." the girl nodded entusiastically.

"Spelltacular! Now let's get ready to watch some Rapple in action!" Blondie cheered and Cupid imitated, both making their way to their wardrobes and hurrying to change into their pajama gowns.

Suddenly a funny thought crossed Cupid's mind, "Rapple?" the would-be Goddess chuckled.

"Well yes. If Hunter and Ashlynn have a couple name, why not giving Raven and Apple one too!" Blondie giggled.

Once the two were ready, they huddled over Cupid's bed with Blondie's MirrorPad and started watching the 'Rapple' interview.

"Oh. My. Fairy. Apple just said that out loud? Now that's a surprise!" the winged girl's hand flew to her mouth as she heard Apple make a comment about Raven's 'generously proportioned body'.

Blondie only laughed and nodded, "I know, my reaction was hexactly the same!"

Cupid couldn't help but notice how beautiful Blondie's laugh was. In fact, the sound was left recorded in her mind, filed alongside other things like the way her golden locks bounced when she walked, the way she walked, her always radiant smile and those alluring blue eyes, even the way her lips pursed when pouting was heartwarming and really cute. A warm feeling ignited inside her chest and was slowly spreading in all directions.

 _Wait_... She felt heat rising to her cheeks and begged Zeus or any other deity not to let Blondie face her.

Fortunately for the pink haired girl, Blondie had chosen that moment to feel thirsty and get up to fetch a bottle of water for both. _What was THAT?_ Cupid questioned herself. Sure, she had felt attracted to several girls in the past and even had one or two girlfriends but she never felt that warm sensation _spread_ all over, not even for Dexter. Let alone her own _roommate_!

For a few seconds Cupid's mind seemed to have drank too much of Maddie's special tea, going a mile a minute. A bazillion questions flooding her mind. Then without any previous warning, the obvious hit her like a spellhammer. She facepalmed and a small smirk formed on her lips. How could she not recognize _love_ when she felt it? Maybe it was the sudden change from heartbroken to excited? She didn't know. But the new problem at hand was... Wasn't Blondie into Sparrow?

 _Ugh, here we go again,_ the girl thought, her smirk changing into a frown.

Blondie was returning with two bottles of Wishing Well Water when she caught a glimpse of the other girl fidgeting and blushing, something she found out to be extremely adorable coming from a confident girl such as C.A. Cupid. But Blondie often found herself watching the would-be Goddess from afar, during lunch or walking down the hallways, the blonde seemed hypnotized by the way Cupid's lips curved with each word and how other-worldly she looked with her wings, like a _goddess_. Every time she would feel her heart-rate go faster, her senses go numb and an ever after comforting warm feeling spreading inside of her...

 _Hold your carriage!_ the blonde snapped at her thoughts, nearly dropping the two bottles of water that were meant to quench her and Cupid's thirst. Blondie suddenly felt like she needed the whole Fairyfighters Department to help her as realization fell onto her.

She had a crush on Cupid.

"Okay... Okay, you just have to play it nice. There are no bears chasing you around. Just go and act as normal as possible." Blondie muttered to herself in a low volume so Cupid wouldn't hear her reassuring words to herself. The blonde took a deep breath and released it through her nose when she reached the other girl's bed and handed her a bottle. Cupid on her side had a small frown and seemed troubled.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" the blonde tried not to sound like 'I-just-realized-I-have-a-crush-on-one-of-my-best-friends-and-roommate-who-happens-to-be-heartbroken'.

Cupid snapped out of her trance and smiled at Blondie sheepishly, "What? Oh, it's nothing. I guess I got zoned out for a bit."

The sunshine haired girl chuckled and hopped onto the bed. Both girls uncapped their water bottles and emptied them in one large swig.

"Well, how about we brush our teeth and talk a bit 'till we fall asleep?" Cupid proposed, making her best try at sounding natural.

"Sounds just right to me!" Blondie cheered, hiding well her nervousness.

Once they brushed their teeth, both girls tuckered themselves under Cupid's sheets. The pair talked about how the day was and joked about Apple's antics and Raven's gigantic blush during half the interview. When a lack of topics in the conversation department appeared, they turned around and bid good night to each other. But both were pretty much with insomnia. This would be long night indeed.

 _How to know..._ Cupid thought.

 _How to tell her..._ Blondie wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was slowly rising in the horizon, it's rays warm and pacific. To Blondie, it meant the beginning of a complicated day.

While Cupid would usually be the first to wake up to stretch her wings, when Blondie got up from the shared bed she found her still sleeping and with her face burried into her pillowcase. Maybe she couldn't sleep well either. The blonde fell asleep pretty late, thinking about how she felt and why she had to realize it _now_ , when Cupid was in the middle of a _broken heart_.

Blondie was leaning in the bathroom doorway, silently watching Cupid sleep. The sheets were hugging her frame delicately, and the portion around her chest shifted every time the pink haired girl breathed. Cupid rolled to her side and Blondie finally got a look of the girl's beautiful face. It was truly a work of the Gods. Then she felt a sting of _guilt_ cross her chest.

Cupid was trying to get over a nastily broken heart. How was Blondie supposed to tell her she found out she had a crush on her? She knew -thanks to Cupid- that hearts needed time to recover and that Cupid was in a vulnerable state. Blondie felt like if she confessed right away, she would be taking advantage of her friend's situation and that _wasn't just right_.

 _And what if I tell her and she rejects me? She certainly can. Oh, what am I to do? I think I'll just have to wait and support her. Spending time with her would be... Wonderlandiful_ , Blondie couldn't help herself but wanting to be closer as possible to Cupid, even under the excuse of being a friend giving support.

A melodic voice broke through the silence and Blondie recognized it as Apple's, meaning the princess had just woken up. But soon another voice, a deeper one, joined the princess' singing and a wide smile made an appearance in the blonde's face. _Raven and Apple make a hexcellent duet_ , she thought. The daughter of Goldilocks saw Cupid beginning to sit, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She took as a queue to start preparing for the day that was to come and entered the bathroom.

Cupid heard the morning song of the couple and rubbing the last remains of sleep away she smiled got up as well, gathering her outfit and the books she'd be needing today. On the wall near the nightstand she spotted a picture of Blondie and Apple one-side hugging and smiling widely at the camera. Her eyes locked on Blondie as she felt the warm feeling spread all over again, _Maybe I should spend the day with Raven and Apple?_ , she pondered. It seemed like a good idea to hang around two of her Best Friends Forever After and it would cheer her up to see them _happily in love_.

 _In love... That's it! I can ask Apple or Raven what to do!_ Cupid's mind flared up and even when it sounded a bit out there that the future Goddess of Love needed advice, it seemed the best choice.

The winged girl floated a bit to stretch her wings and then sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Blondie to come out of the bathroom and bid her good morning.

Fifteen minutes later Blondie came out clad in a baby-blue, bear themed towel, adjusting the other one drying her hair. Cupid nearly dropped her jaw to the floor but quickly recovered her composure, "Good morning, Blondie!" the pink haired cheered. Blondie made a small jump and looked at Cupid a bit flustered. _How didn't she notice her?_

"Oh, good morning to you too, Cupid! Sorry I didn't notice you there." she walked to her drawer and hid her blushing face. Cupid couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over Blondie's barely covered body. It was _gorgeous_ to say the least and soon the winged girl found herself blushing as well.

She stood from her spot on the bed and made her way to the bathroom, making sure to grab her pink towel. Before she entered, a spark lighted inside her head and turned to Blondie.

"Hey Blondie, I was thinking on spending the day with Raven and Apple. Maybe you'd like to join us?" the daughter of Eros asked, a subtle smirk plastered on her face.

Blondie turned as she was being adressed, and like if she was in autopilot her answer came a few octaves higher than she expected, "Oh, y-yes of course! I'd like that fairy much."

Cupid's smile grew larger, "Wonderlandiful! Now let me get a shower so we can exit together." the last part came a bit pushed. She closed the door behind her and the innocent smile turned into a full-on Cheshire grin.

Spending time with her friends was always a great cheer boost and having Blondie there made it only better. Cupid's impromptu plan consisted of just having a nice while. She'd take Raven (because she was closer to her than to Apple) aside for a bit and update the witch with all the mess she's in.

Yes, it would seem a little _conspicuous_ , but she would tell Apple later anyway so that shouldn't be an issue.

And then Cupid's mind settled in a not-so-good thought.

 _I explained her once that hearts need time to recover after being broken and told her that each heart has a different timing. But... How to convince her I'm not feeling this out of desperation?_

Cupid's grin fell into a contemplative expression as the girl undressed. A shower might help her clear her mind.

When the door clicked closed, Blondie's lips curved into a wide smile. This was a great chance of spending time with Cupid and Apple-

 _Hey! I could ask Apple for advice! She might help me in knowing what to do!_ Blondie made a little dance and resumed getting dressed for the day.

Cupid exited the bathroom and found Blondie sitting on her bed, fully dressed with her hair a bit wet yet, tapping on her MirrorPhone. The girl turned her head to check the time and concluded there was still time for Blondie's sunshine hair to dry and curl. The would-be Goddess always admired the other girls hair. It really made her justice.

"Hope I didn't take too long." the pink haired girl tightened her towel around her torso and approached her vanity to watch herself on the mirror "Water was just hexcellent. Need some help with your hair?"

The blonde immediately stopped tapping and a sheepish smile crept up her features, "I'd like that, thank you. But why don't you dress first?" Blondie giggled and saw how Cupid blushed as red as an apple and quickly turned away, grabbing her clothes from a hanger and rushing inside the bathroom once again.

 _So cute,_ she thought and once again she felt the warm feeling bloom. Blondie smiled warmly and resumed sending a hext to Apple asking if she and Raven would like to meet them and that she needed a little help with _something_.

 _Good morning, Apple! I was wondering if you could help me with a little issue I'm having? Also, wanna hang around with Cupid and I for the day? The four of us?_

The bathroom door swung open and Cupid came out dressed. The girl moved to her vanity and put on her usual accesories, to then begin applying make-up. _Not that she needs it,_ Blondie thought. She realized she was staring too much and didn't have an excuse to cover it up, so the blonde opted to turn her sight to the device in her hands and hit send.

 _"Hearts need time to heal after being broken. However, there isn't a specific time to let them do so. Some take years, others a couple minutes or even less"_ , Blondie suddenly remembered in a deeper stance what Cupid had told her. At the time she thought of it as a curiosity about how love worked, but now it felt like the statement was pinning her to the wall.

She didn't _know_ if Cupid's wound was healed or still in progress and, for Ancestors' sake, _she didn't even know if Cupid would correspond her_!

"Alright, let's get your hair done and leave before the bell rings." Cupid chimed, drawing attention from the distracted blonde.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." The girl answered at the same time her MirrorPhone beeped. She checked on it and saw it was Apple's reply to her previous hext.

 _Good morning to you too, Blondie! Raven and I would love to. Let's meet at the Castleteria for some breakfast first so you can tell me what troubles you,_ was Apple's response.

Blondie felt Cupid's hands shuffle a bit on her curls and nearly _melted_ at the touch. Cupid noticed Blondie relaxing under her touch and instead of sighing, she asked "Something's up?"

Blondie's head perked up a bit, "Ah, just hexting Apple. She and Raven will meet us at the Castleteria for breakfast." she tried to sound as inconspicuous as possible.

Cupid placed a little blue ribbon on top of her friend's head and stood by Blondie's side, "Well, let's not make them wait!" she offered her hand to the blonde in a Charming fashion and hoped her nerves wouldn't betray her. When the girl took Cupid's hand, both girls felt not only the warm feeling spreading in all directions, but _electricity_. Much like when to circuits do contact.

Blondie blushed, and _hoped_ Cupid wouldn't notice. She got up with the help of Cupid and both girls grabbed their stuff.

Cupid double checked on her thoughts, _Once we end eating I'll ask Raven for a little advice. She surely has an idea of what to do._

When both girls were ready, Blondie extended her arm and Cupid _begged_ the whole Mount Olympus not to blush while interlacing their arms together.

They exited the room arm-in-arm, both awkwardly smiling and hoping the other wouldn't notice.

 _How to convince her..._ Cupid thought.

 _Apple better have something..._ Blondie wished.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I want to thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites this story and myself have received. Also, I want to thank Maple Q for her lending me a hand when needed and all the support!**

 **This chapter is a bit longer than the previous two, and having nothing else to say, I'll leave you to enjoy this chapter of Falling Into Warmth!**

The halls were buzzing with students, most of them picking their books and other items from their lockers.

Cupid and Blondie walked arm-in-arm down the hallways, greeting friends and giggling at some cute sights like Cerise flirting with Briar (who seemed completely charmed), and the daughter of King Charming, Darling, showing off her strength by carrying Holly O'Hair around bridal style.

In a locker not too far away, Cupid spotted Dexter chatting with Humphrey pretty excitedly. The girl felt a bit bad she had completely forgot about him, but he was looking fine enough and when their eyes made contact she only waved at him with a warm smile. Dexter returned the gesture and proceeded to talk. Blondie saw this and smiled.

A small hope sparkled within her core before being quenched; it was Cupid who had the crush. Dexter's heart had been broken as well, yes, but he would be fine when he at least internalized the fact of Raven loving another. For Cupid it was more complicated, since her crush not only didn't reciprocate her feelings but was in a quest he couldn't conquer. Dexter Charming beating Apple White for Raven Queen's heart? That's _one hex of a joke_.

Putting these thoughts aside she turned to the winged girl beside her and spoke soflty so only the two of them could hear, "Good to see you two are doing fine." the blonde said.

Cupid's brows perked up a bit, "Huh? Oh, I know he'll be fine." she catched a glimpse of Sparrow talking to Duchess, a flame of jealousy slowly starting, "And what about you and Sparrow? Any luck?" she said, jealousy little less than obvious. She could _swear_ Blondie was crushing on the son of Robin Hood.

That is until Blondie's own brows furrowed together in a puzzled expression.

"Sparrow? Well, he and I talk to each other sometimes but I don't _like_ him. Why would you think that?" Blondie ended asking. She was highly surprised Cupid thought she liked _Sparrow_ out of all people. She guessed she didn't know he actually was Poppy's crush.

The pink haired girl found herself dumbfounded, _Blondie doesn't like Sparrow? Did I hear well that part?_ was all that came to her mind. She felt suddenly excited and her heart was fluttering. _She had a chance_. A small one, since her knowledge didn't reach if Blondie would reciprocate her or not, but a chance nonetheless. _What am I doing? She asked you something!_ the girl snapped out of her happy trance and blushed a deep shade of red.

"O-Oh, I don't know. Perhaps I've been drinking too much of Maddie's special tea lately!" Cupid stuttered, while still walking with Blondie by her side. Blondie felt something was off and doing a risqué move she planted a quick, soft kiss of her roommate's cheek. She felt that warm feeling yet again, this time stronger than before. The other girls eyes widened in surprise, but soon a radiant smile made an appearance in the winged girl's expression.

It was genuine, unlike the forced ones she'd been seeing a little too often for her liking. That little spark of hope she had before returned ten fold and ignited a bonfire within her. _Maybe there's a chance!_ she beamed and gave a big smile of her own.

Cupid on her side was ecstatic and barely could contain her joy. Yes, the kiss came out of the blue, but she would figure it out with Raven in a while. The girl's mind was going a mile a minute and her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. She grinned as wide as her lips would go and to say she felt warm was an understatement. She felt _on fire_.

The grinning pair spotted Raven and Apple standing outside the door to the Castleteria, both looking giggly and making eyes at each other.

They made their way to the couple and Apple noticed them, "Blondie! Cupid!" the princess waved energetically. Raven took Apple's hand intertwining their fingers and met the other two halfway.

"Hi there lovebirds!" Blondie greeted and hugged both Apple and Raven. Cupid did the same minus the greeting words. "Let's go eat, I'm famishing", the blonde clad in blue commented and the four entered the Castleteria, getting in the line to get their treats served.

As soon as they sat on an empty table the two blondes were engaged in conversation, possibly about new topics for Blondie's show. Raven, however, was too focused on Apple's lips to even pay attention at what was being said. That's when Cupid's voice broke the hypnotic trance she seemed to be in.

"Earth to Raven?" Cupid snapped her fingers twice, "Ah, you're back! Awesome." the daughter of Eros chuckled. Her friend was beyond _lost_.

"Huh? Sorry, I guess I got distracted for a bit", the violet eyed girl admitted blushing pink and rubbing the back of her neck, "What is it?"

The future Goddess of Love closed the gap between them and Raven did the same, catching Cupid's drift, "Actually, I think it'd be better of I told you in private..." the winged girl whispered. Raven nodded and looked around their trays, quickly making up a excuse. The purple haired witch touched her girlfriend's shoulder lightly and the girl turned immediately, "Apple? Cupid and I are going to fetch some more sausages, be right back."

The daughter of Snow White gave a smile and nodded, watching her girlfriend go with Cupid before getting back into conversation with Blondie.

Once the two girls were far enough from the table, Raven's expression changed showing concern for her friend. She usually was carefree and now, she looked like a deer afraid of getting caught on the headlights. "What's the matter Cupid? Is there something troubling you?" the purple haired girl asked.

Cupid bit her lower lip taking a deep breath, "It's Blondie." she said.

Raven's eyebrow lifted and her concern soon mixed with confusion. Blondie and Cupid always got along very well and never had a problem. Once, Raven remembered, Cupid commented her that after having a specifically vivid nightmare Blondie sneaked under her blankets looking for comfort.

Cupid, always being protective of her roommate, curled her wing around her and soothed her fears until the blonde fell asleep. When the girl kept shivering in her sleep, the would-be Goddess embraced Blondie and the shivering stopped by the second. So, _why would Blondie be the reason behind her friend's behavior?_

"Blondie? I don't get it. You two are close and I'm sure Blondie wouldn't do _anything_ to harm you in any way." Raven stated, trying to get her finger on whatever after was the problem.

"No, no. She hasn't done anything of the sort. It's just... How should I explain it?" the girl fidgeted, but decided to just say things as they were. She knew Raven wouldn't judge her, "I just realized... I have a crush on Blondie. I know it's true because I never felt this way for any of my past couples. Not even Dexter-" she cut herself off. _She hadn't told Raven of her previous crush on Dexter_.

Raven's brows perked high, but there were more pressing matters at hand, "Keep going, I'm listening".

The winged girl sighed in relief and proceeded, "I'm confused about how she feels, though. Because I thought she was into Sparrow but when I asked her today she said she wasn't a few moments later she kissed my cheek and smiled and I don't know what that could mean. Also, she knew of my crush on Dexter. If I were to confess to her, how could I convince her I'm not desperated?" Cupid rewinded a bit and gave herself a mental facepalm.

 _Raven didn't know Dexter was crushing on her! Let alone the whole situation she was in before Apple's confession!_

As expected, the other girl's expression was puzzled and the inevitable question came out, "But what does your crush on Dexter have to do?"

Cupid sighed and explained everything to Raven, from Dexter's crush on the witch to her unrequited love for the boy and how Apple's confession sent the boy into a loop of denial, making it too harmful for Cupid to keep loving him. The purple haired girl nodded slowly, feeling a bit bad for the boy. Cupid assured he would be fine once he accepted the fact that she (Raven) and Apple were now together and NOT letting go.

Now understanding everything, Raven hugged Cupid. A bulb appeared above the violet eyed girl's head, "Cupid! I know how you could tell Blondie how you feel! Or at least give her a hint.", Raven beamed, seeing Cupid's eyes sparkle in hope.

"Really? How?", the winged girl nearly jumping in one feet at how happy she felt.

"You could invite her to your show today and drop hints for her to pick up. I'm sure there's something behind that kiss she gave you earlier." Raven assured. She motioned Cupid to get back to the table and both girls started walking.

Cupid was already forming a plan in her head and didn't see when Apple and Blondie jumped back into their seats and faked to still be on their conversation. Raven saw this and smirked, a single thought crossing her mind. _Apple and I will have to hold on tight!_

( **WHILE RAVEN AND CUPID WERE AWAY** )

"Apple? Cupid and I are going to fetch some more sausages, be right back."

The daughter of Snow White gave a smile and nodded, watching her girlfriend go with Cupid before getting back into conversation with Blondie.

Before the princess could speak, the daughter of Goldilocks propelled herself up and with distress in her tone she said, "Apple, I need your help!"

Apple was dumbfounded, and blinked a couple times before closing even more the gap between them and placing a hand above Blondie's, "Of course, dear! What's the matter?"

Blondie closed her eyes for a second before she spoke a little timidly, "I... Realized I have a crush on Cupid and... I don't know what to do."

Apple's eyes widened in surprise for mere moments before her gaze softened and gave Blondie a reassuring hand squeeze, "Blondie, you know I'd _never_ judge you and you can _always_ count on me. Tell me what bothers you about your crush and I'll do everything I can to help you." Snow White's daughter spoke with sweetness. She noticed how the other girl relaxed and released a relieved sigh.

"Alright. Everytime I see her, I feel this sensation within me that I can't explain and it's like the rest of the world vanished and there's only us.", the girl clad in blue had said in a dreamy tone.

"But, Blondie, that sounds charming! Is it unrequited love the problem?" Apple couldn't quite understand. If Cupid didn't correspond her friend's love, then she would play matchmaker and make it happen. Yes, Raven would shoot her a glance of _what do you think you're doing_ , but she would convince her. _Not the time for hypothetic reactions!_ she snapped at herself and waited for Blondie to proceed explaining.

"Perhaps... Cupid's getting over a broken heart and I can't help but feel like if I confessed, I'd be taking advantage of her current susceptibility and _that's just not right_." Blondie looked down for a second before she remembered the small kiss she had given Cupid not an hour ago, "But maybe... Apple, remember awhile ago when Cupid and I met you outside?" It was a dumb question, but it was better if she wanted get her point across.

"Well, duh. What's with that?" the princess was pretty much confused by now.

"Before we spotted you, she asked me how were things going between Sparrow and me. She looked jealous, but when I told her I didn't like him that way and she looked deep in thought. I don't know what made me do it, but she looked so cute I couldn't help myself and kissed her on the cheek on impulse. She blushed and I swear it was the brightest smile I've ever after seen on her!" the daughter of Goldilocks hoped the other girl would pick up on her idea.

And fortunately, that's exactly what happened.

Apple nodded enthusiastically and beamed, "That means she might like you back! Now, let's figure out a way for you to let her know what you feel." the girl took her hand under her chin and hummed while trying to think of something, _anything_ , before Raven and Cupid arrived. Blondie did the same.

 _A handwritten note? Possibly too deep. Confession? Too overwhelming! Ugh, if I were in love with another fairytale instead of Cupid I'd ask... Her... That's it!_

A light bulb flickered on somewhere ever after.

"I got it! I will make an anonymous call during her MirrorCast show and let her know by dropping hints!" Blondie chimed.

Apple was about to give her approval when she saw Raven and Cupid making their way to the table, "Here they come! Act normal!" the girls returned to their original seating positions and a few moments later said girls reached their seats as well. "No sausages left?" Apple commented, faking a casual tone.

The purple haired witch nodded at Cupid and brushed her elbow against Apple's. The blonde couldn't catch the signals and was about to ask Raven what was going on, but Raven would have none of it and decided to mute her with a "sudden" kiss. Apple was almost instantly completely into the kiss, leaving Blondie desperately trying to lay her gaze on something else when she heard Cupid addressing her.

"Uh, Blondie?", she began, making a mental note to thank Raven later for the distraction.

"Yes?" Blondie turned both gratefully, because Raven was taking her precious time and nervously, mainly because Cupid had that effect on her as of lately.

The winged girl took a deep breath and let the words come out on their own, "I was wondering if you would like to make a special guest appearance in today's show?" she felt the heat rising to her cheeks and begged Zeus not to blush _right now_.

"Y-Yes, I'd love to!" Blondie stuttered. Raven chose that precise moment to break the kiss, leaving Apple utterly breathless. Hex, she was breathless herself, but it was _so worth it_. Cupid smiled and took her and Blondie's food trays, getting up to drop them at the top of the trash bin.

Apple eyed Blondie and when their eyes made contact she winked, as if saying "go for it". Cupid came back and the bell rang, announcing the beginning of classes. Blondie and Cupid bid them two farewell and left just as they entered: arm-in-arm, both looking excited and frightened at the same time.

Once Apple and Raven were alone in their table the blonde princess didn't waste any time and eyed Raven suspiciously, "What was that for? I mean, I _loved_ it, but was it so necessary for me to shut up?" she asked the other girl.

"Well, Cupid needed a little distraction. Besides, I think you had to do with Blondie being so eager, am I wrong?" she smirked towards her girlfriend with an eyebrow perking up.

"Those two are getting together in a few hours, aren't they?" Apple figured while taking their own trays with one hand and holding Raven's with her free other. They deposited them in their place and left the Castleteria hand-in-hand, Apple's head resting on Raven's right shoulder.

"I hope so." Raven said, kissing their linked fingers.

Further away in the hallway, Cupid and Blondie's smiles matched perfectly, both hiding the same nervousness.

 _Drop hints, drop hints..._ Cupid repeated on her mind like a broken record.

 _Now I can't make the call... But I'll figure something out by then!_ Blondie mentally cherished.


	4. Chapter 4

**RRIIIINNNG!**

The bell sounded, announcing the end of the class period and Cupid's time of truth: In twenty-five minutes, her show would start.

It was just luck that Miss Her Majesty the White Queen preferred to pay more attention to her drawings of porcupines with extravagant colors and bunnies jumping around a chess board than her class, giving Cupid the time to think what to do when the time for her show arrived. What was she going to tell Blondie? She had no idea. The would-be Goddess of Love was meant to help people listen to their hearts and find love, but the manual never said what should be done in case of _falling in love with her BFFA-slash-roommate_.

The winged girl stood by the doorway of her classroom, waiting for Blondie to arrive. _Thank Grimm we have different class schedules_ , Cupid muttered to herself. It made it easier that she wasn't with the blonde. That way she could hocus focus better.

Or that was the idea.

Because she had nothing.

A headache was beginning to form by the time she caught a glimpse of Lizzie Hearts accompanied by a grinning Kitty Cheshire. Both looked content and further movement revealed they were holding hands. Yes, Cupid remembered that. The Princess of Hearts had come to her asking for love advice in a confidential fashion, and even when Lizzie and herself were considered the experts on love the other girl was left in blank when love hit her in the form of a mischievous grin.

The couple passed in front of her and stopped. Lizzie let go of Kitty's hand and both girls greeted Cupid with a kiss and hug, "Having a nice day?" the pink haired girl asked. Lizzie nodded smiling and Kitty purred audibly.

"It's been purrfect. We were on our way to gather some things for a picnic. Are you going to transmit your show today?" the feline asked in a rather curious tone instead of her usual teasing demeanor. She knew better than to mess up with the person who brought her and her Princess together.

"Yes, and today is special! But you'll have to wait to see it." the daughter of Eros beamed. _Specially good or specially bad_ , she thought a bit grimly, in contrast to her words.

"We wouldn't miss it! Now, farewell dear friend, for a Queen has compromises to attend and off with your head!" Lizzie ended with her catchphrase and the pair resumed walking. Cupid let her smile down a little and heard a beeping from her purse. She retrieved her MirrorPhone and saw there was a hext from Raven.

 _Hey Cupid! Come meet us outside Home Evilnomics quickly before your MirrorCast begins, gotta tell you something!_

Cupid's eyes widened and without thinking twice she fled as fast as she could towards the Home Evilnomics classroom, only slowing down when she saw Raven and Apple standing by the doorway, "Well, someone is clearly anxious about today, huh?" Apple commented when the winged girl landed next to them.

Cupid looked bewildered and Raven just chuckled. She gave her girlfriend a gentle bump on her shoulder and Apple giggled slightly apologetically. The pink haired girl couldn't understand what was happening, so she went straight to the point, "What is it you needed to tell me?" the words fell out a bit exasperated. And honestly, she was. In twenty minutes or less she'd be tangled between solving others love problems and dropping Easter Eggs for her crush to find while she was _right beside her during her MirrorCast_.

"Well, we needed to tell you that you aren't the only one who asked one of us for help." Apple said in a tone that indicated both happiness and slight mischief.

"What do you mean?" the girl's sight wandering between the other two. Cupid was now at the verge of an anxiety attack with Apple's suggestion.

"We mean-", Raven began, "that while we were away at breakfast Blondie asked Apple for help, concerning her newly-found crush..." Cupid's expression changed from anxious to nearly devastated. Raven, seeing this, quickly added "And guess which _Greek Mythology_ character she's crushing on?"

Cupid's expression changed yet again, this time showing clear disbelief and sheer joy, "What?! Really?!" the winged girl nearly shouted, her eyes widened in surprise and sparkling with a hundred emotions. Inside her, it was pretty much like someone just ignited a pile of fairy dynamite.

"Yup! Raven and I agreed it was just cruelty to let you keep dancing around when both of you felt the same, so there you go!" Apple chimed.

"Oh my Grimm, I couldn't be more happy! But have you seen Blondie?" Cupid asked just a tiny bit _eager_. The blonde had Cooking Class-ics and haven't contacted her since she entered the classroom.

"Uh, no... We haven't since breakfast. Apple had Damsel-in-Distressing so she hasn't talked to her either." Raven looked away, rubbing her arm apologetically, "Wait, doesn't your show start in a few minutes? She has a guest appearance!" the purple haired witch saw the clock on the wall and gasped, "There's only _fifteen_ minutes left!"

Cupid gasped as well and unlocked her MirrorPhone, dialing Blondie's number. She put on the speakers, only to hear her call landing in the voicemail.

The three girls looked at each other and with a single nod they all ran (or fled) in different directions in search for Blondie.

( **MINUTES LATER** )

Blondie was sitting on a bench in one of Ever After High's many balconies, sighing sadly. She had even turned off her MirrorPhone, hoping she could have some peace to figure out what to do. _Nothing_. Even when she could possibly write a book about Cupid, the blonde didn't seem to be able to put it into the necessary words in the mean time between now and Cupid's MirrorCast.

For the first time, Blondie Lockes didn't know what to say.

Seeing this and despite Apple's advice, the girl was just about to turn her MirrorPhone on and dial Cupid to cancel her appearance when a familiar voice yelled her name.

"Blondie!" Cupid's voice resonated slightly. She ran to where Blondie was sitting and hurried to envelope the girl in a tight hug.

"C-Cupid? What are you doing here? Doesn't your show begin in a few minutes?" the blonde questioned while standing up and returning the hug. Although this hug felt different. It conveyed need, relief, and a feeling she couldn't quite describe.

Cupid's muffled chuckle was the only response before the actual words came out of Cupid's mouth "I needed to find you first." the girl moved away from the blonde and casted a meaningful look and cupping Blondie's cheek with her left hand.

"Blondie, I want to tell you something but... I think it'd be better if I just show you." the winged girl bent forward and pressed her lips against Blondie's. The next Goldilocks'eyes widened in astonishment for mere moments, before closing them slowly and returning the much longed kiss.

Both girls felt fireworks explode in a thousand colors and soon Blondie's arms rounded Cupid's neck, drawing her closer as the kiss deepened and Cupid grabbed her face with both hands now.

Several moments flew by before the girls parted sporting matching smiles, with tinges of red adorning their faces.

Cupid was the first to speak. "I didn't realize how I felt until my head was cleared. But now it all makes so much sense... Blondie, everytime I see you, hear your name, or even at the slighest contact, this particular warm feeling dances within my core and I wouldn't have it any other way..." the pink haired girl admitted, her blush reddening even more.

Blondie let escape a small laugh and pecked Cupid on the lips quickly before speaking, "What you said... It's hexactly how I feel for you, Cupid. I didn't know how to phrase it, but now it results easy to say it feels more than Just Right. So...-" the blonde paused.

"So?" Cupid questioned, curious about what Blondie would say.

 _It''s now or never,_ Blondie decided, _just ask her._

"Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, would you be my girlfriend?" the daughter of Goldilocks half-questioned, half-muttered.

The winged girl glowed in happiness and whispered "Yes." before smashing their lips together again.

" Aww! Congratulations, girls!" Apple's excited voice broke the silence and soon a cheery agreement followed. Both girls couldn't avoid giggling at being "caught" by their friends. They turned and smiles that put Daring's to shame met Raven and Apple.

The four hugged and laughed, until Raven said "Uh... Girls, believe me I hate to ruin this moment but... There's only two minutes left for Cupid's MirrorCast show and I think both of you have to get there before Humphrey goes mad."

Cupid and Blondie's eyes went as wide as saucers, _the show!_ they remembered now.

"Holy Fairy Godmother! Hurry up, hurry up!" both girls sprinted down the hallways hand-in-hand, leaving Apple and Raven alone once again in the balcony.

"I think Blondie forgot her purse _and_ MirrorPhone" Apple pointed the long forgotten objects laying on the bench and moved to pick them up before returning to the purple witch.

Raven rolled her eyes good-heartily and rounded her girlfriend's shoulders with an arm "C'mon, we can deliver them to her later. Let's go watch the show. I bet it'll be memorable, but first..." she closed the gap slowly and Apple met her halfway for a loving kiss.

Four heartbeats and Apple was dragging them the same direction Blondie and Cupid went off moments prior. "I think Cupid forgot she could fly..."

( **MEANWHILE AT CUPID'S BOOTH** )

Cupid and Blondie were sitting with headphones on their heads.

"Welcome fellow Fairytales, to the section where I try to help you solve your problems concerning love! Today we have a _special_ person accompanying us, so say hello to our _wonderlandiful_ guest, Blondie Lockes!"

Blondie smiled and waved elegantly at the camera, "Hello!"

A ringing sound filled the booth and Cupid chimed in, "First call of the day! What is it you need help with, annonymous lover?"

Blondie grabbed Cupid's hand and intertwined their fingers. The pink haired girl squeezed her hand in response and gave her a look of pure love, half-listening to the annonymous Fairytale on screen.

 _I love her,_ Cupid's heart fluttered like a butterfly.

 _Yes, I love her,_ Blondie's smile grew wider.

Both of them felt the warmth wash over them and embraced the feeling, knowing it wouldn't vanish as long as their hearts beated and their lungs breathed, falling into their love for each other happily.

 **THE END**

A/N: So, this is the last chapter guys. Thank you all again for all the support and lovely reviews! Also thanks to those who contributed with their opinions to improve this story and myself as a writer. I hope you liked it and see you soon in another story!

Xoxo.


End file.
